The Second Survivor
by Severed Muse
Summary: Sasuke and the rest of group seven are sent on a special mission to an uprising village but what will happen when Sasuke finds out he isn't the only one who survived his brother's brutal massacre? SasukeOC
1. Finding One Another

Okay well this is my first fic I've actually taken time to write down…Although I'm not to sure if I am pleased with it, I still have to see what I think of it. I will probably be making constant changes to the story until I'm happy with it, though they won't be anything drastic, so the storyline won't change.

Although I'm not completely sure of where this story is going, I plan to keep the characters mostly in character. I plan on adding a few of the hated characters from this series into my fic just to add something more…

Well for people who have read this before, I revised it so the grammar was a lot better and I added few things so thank you for the tips. I was just being lazy before, so that is why there were so many mistakes but they were fixed so it should make people happy.

This is a Sasuke/Oc pairing

Hints of Itachi/Oc pairing in past tense

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, or there would be a lot more yaoi action going on in the series XP

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Second Survivor**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Other**

Sasuke's body seemed rather heavy as he rolled over to look at Naruto, who was sleeping soundlessly by the dancing flames of the fire. His eyes then wandered downwards to recognize the blossom pink hair of his female companion, her pink tresses flared out around her face and obscuring her features from view. He sighed to himself and rolled over once again before propping his head up on his hand, cheek molding into the palm of his hand perfectly. As he stared into the flames of the fire, they danced on his obsidian coloured eyes, only adding to the intensity of blaze while Sasuke stared off into space.

"Can't sleep either I see…" the voice seemed distant and distorted as it slowly seeped its' way in through Sasuke's ears and finally registered in his mind. Sasuke shook his head lightly, waking himself from his daydream, which to him was more of a thinking period.

His eyes traveled over to the base of a close by tree, only to find his sensei sitting there, Icha Icha Paradise flopped open in his hand. Sasuke looked from his sensei and then back to the book, a Sasuke rolled his eyes, a content grin visible through the mask hiding his sensei's face.

"No, it's not that I can't sleep. I just don't want to." Sasuke trying to come up with a quick reason. "Anyone could approach us, and with you having your nose stuck in that perverted book of yours, I'm worried for my safety and the others." He rolled over, cutting the other man off before he could even retaliate to the teen's comment, even though he knew it wasn't very believable.

Sasuke sighed to himself almost inaudibly, the sound of the soothing wind slowly tiring him out once more. His eyelids became comfortably heavy, his head hanging dangerously on his hand, attempting to find something stable to rest upon. Just before Sasuke was about to lay back down, the older males' voice broke through the still silence.

"You should definitely get back to sleep Sasuke…We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. And we don't need you tired out."

Sasuke shook his head, snuggling back into his sleeping bag and closing his tired eyes.

"Good night Kakashi-sensei…" His voice was slurred as sleep over took his body and he fell into a comfortable slumber.

- - - -

The slight rustling of the leaves was the only noise that was heard as the group of four made their way quickly to their hidden destination. The blurred figures moved through the trees effortlessly, jumping from tree to tree. Eyes scanned the surrounding area thoroughly, making sure there were no 'unwanted' guests. The calming quiet of the forest shattered as a voice spoke and echoed through the woods, birds scattering away at the abrupt, obnoxious noise filling the air.

"So why are we going this village anyways Kakashi-sensei? And why haven't we found it yet? The cheery and happy-go-lucky blonde broke the silence, causing everyone in the small traveling to sharply look back at him. He scratched the back of his head as the others stared at him and gave a little laugh that soon died out.

As Sasuke gazed back at the cheery face, the blond thought that the death glare that was being given might drain the soul from his very body. His eyes widened, looking away from Sasuke and to his sensei. Sasuke just shook his head in annoyance. He had been enjoying the comfortable silence, which he was rarely given with the overly-talkative blond in his presence.

Kakashi looked at the young boy for a moment, sitting quietly and seeming as though he wouldn't answer at all. He then blinked a few times and took in a prolonged breath; a lazy drawl escaping passed his seemingly, barely moving lips, which was mostly caused by the mask that concealed his appearance.

"Haven't I already explained this?" He let out a sigh, his one eye boring into the blond. "There is a reason they are called the Village of Shadows Naruto, and it's because they are almost impossible to find without the guidance of a resident ofsaid village. And the reason we are the lucky ones going there, is due to the fact that the Hokage chose us to represent our village."

"But that still doesn't give reason to why we have to travel in the trees?" Naruto looked at him in a matter-of-fact kind of expression but his voice giving a question to his sentence. He sat down on the branch he was currently standing on and sighed, peering up at his sensei for a response.

Naruto's voice only seemed to irritate Sasuke even further, and more than the usual annoyance that the boy usually brought along any where he went. His idiotic questions caused him to roll his eyes and question whether or not the boy had a single brain cell that worked at all in his head.

"It's because that they are so well hidden that anyone roaming around could see us and follow us to our location." It was the first thing Sasuke had said to any of the others since they had woken up hours ago. His words were somewhat sarcastic but played out in an I-am-more-knowledgeable-than-you tone to Naruto's ears. Naruto then turned around and glared into the eyes that stared at him, although he just received a glare in return.

The faint sound of conversation, other than theirs, caused them to fall silent. The group of three teenagers followed cautiously behind their sensei, as the approached the source of the noise. As Sasuke perched himself on a branch, his ears perked up and noting to himself by the sound of the voices; two guys and a girl. But then another voice entered the conversation suddenly, but it was much deeper and a hell of a lot harsher.

"They haven't arrived yet?" Came the voice, sounding slightly aggravated.

"No. Nothing of them as of yet." The female's voice was monotone and emotionless as it filled the air, her figure just visible through a few leaves.

"Fine…I'll leave you all for now.You all know where to bring our guests." Sasuke watched him turn on his heel and began to walk off. But then stopped abruptly, his head turning to peer over his should and spoke in a cold and sour tone towards the girl.

"Oh…and Uchiha?"

The group of four froze, Sasuke's eyes widened but the other teenagers on the ground looked up at the man. The girl just gave the man a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Don't mess this meeting up will you."

The girl opened her eyes, looking up at the man with daring amusement. A soft chuckle was heard as she leveled herself to her feet.

"No I thought maybe I should attack them…catch them off guard. You know, show them our hospitality." She smirked as she received a glare before the he took off in a hurry. "Or better yet…I thought I should leave that to you."

Sasuke's heart seemed to have completely stopped beating all together. Had he heard correctly? Did that man just say what he thought he said? Sasuke try took shake himself from his shocked state, his eyes turning to the others. When he looked over, he found that three pairs of eyes were examining his reaction. He felt slightly awkward, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. He turned his face away before anyone could notice, even though he wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to the on-looking gazes.

"D-did you hear what he said Sasuke-kun?" chirped up Sakura, the first time Sasuke had actually paid even some attention to her voice that day.

"Yeah I did but it doesn't mean anyt--" Sasuke was interrupted when one of the males of the opposite group began to speak.

"I don't understand why he is so hard on you all of the time. It's not like you _ever_ do anything wrong, why try and get you work up, even if he _knows_ it won't work." The young man leaned up against the tree behind him, shaking his head slightly. "Besides…What is taking these people so long? It can't honestly take a full 4 days to cross a bit of land."

The girl started to laugh, the boy looking at her as though she had gone crazy. "Well to tell you the truth…They have been sitting up in the trees, observing us for over ten minutes."

Kakashi cocked his one visible eyebrow in amusement, a smile noticeable through his mask. Group seven looked down at her, but Sasuke smiled, to some extent impressed. Kakashi hopped out of the tree, shortly followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura trailing off behind them. The teens filed swiftly in front of them, their heads bowed down to them.

"Welcome…" The girl stood up from in between the two men, once she turned her head so her face was able to be seen, Sakura let out a clear gasp.

"We will be the ones to accompany you to our village, but you…"

Her words didn't even register into Sasuke's brain. His eyes just stared, amazed, at the sight that stood only a few feet away from him. She looked almost identical to himself. Beside the fact that she had female features. Same dark, black eyes. Same black hair. Though it was longer, but not by much. It stopped at the shoulders and layered out in spiky chunks.

She wore a black top that was cut off at the shoulders. It had the same high collar, covering the lower half of face and her hatai-ai wrapped neatly around the outside of the shirts' neck. Her stomach was fully exposed, the end the shirt hooking under her bust. Her pants were made of the same material, but ended snuggly at the calves of her legs. Though there was to much material and it caused the pants to sag and puff out a little, making them sit dangerously low on her slim hips.

When Sasuke's eyes wandered down at her feet, he noticed that she wasn't wearing the same footwear as everyone else. Instead of the blue sandals, she wore just wooden like blocks, which immediately reminded him a lot of the red ones Gaara wore. Her hands wear done up in black wrappings, which wound up just below her elbow.

Sasuke was awoken from his gaze when he felt a fist come in contact with his arm. He spun around, finding Naruto laughing at him.

"You okay teme? You were staring at that girl the entire time she was talking. Man…If you want a chance with her, don't scare her away first. But now she is probably totally creeped out by you. Really smooth Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto just walked off, with his hands folded behind his head and his laughter filtering the air.

Sasuke quickly gathered his senses, taking off behind Naruto. They didn't say anything while they followed behind the group but Naruto had a wide grin plastered on his face. When Sasuke caught a glance at it, he stuck out his foot and Naruto toppled over, landing face first into the dirt.

"Bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke just continued to walk, a content grin on his face at the sound of Naruto's frustration.

- - -

They had been traveling for quite some time, though Sasuke's mind was some where else so he hadn't really noticed. Not realizing they had stopped, he kept on walking, bumping right into Sakura. He moved back, giving them some distance, a light blush appearing on his face. Now he felt like a total idiot. How had he not noticed they had stopped? Sasukelooked ahead andpeered over Sakura's shoulder; a little village had finally come into view.

Then the unknown girl turned around, her seemingly dead voice ending the silence once more.

"The three of us will be your guides while you stay here so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. This is Ryuu…" She pointed to the shorter of the males, "This is Okito and I'm Yumi."

With that said she turned around and walked towards to the village, the males following closely behind her. As they entered the small town, the tension that seemed to be pouring out of Yumi seemed to fade away. She lifted her arms, letting out a soft yawn and turning to Okito.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving. I haven't had something to munch on all day and with that goat breathing down my neck, I couldn't even sneak off to get something." She laughed, jumping onto Okito's back and pointing a finger forwards.

As soon as she had sat comfortably on Okito's back, her eyes narrowed and she flipped off, pushing off of Okito as leverage. Okito stumbled forwards, whirling around to see what was going on.

Through the dusty mist, a few silhouettes were some-what clear. The dust lifted from the air to show Yumi crouched down, her arm blocking a foot that was inches away from her face. There, before her, was the same man from earlier and he look pissed off.

He grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her up and whispering something inaudible into her ear. Her face scrunched up and she pushed him away. The only part of their conversation that was heard was Yumi's last words, she said as she walked away.

"Yeah and beating up on your disciples really shows them what type of people we are, now doesn't it!"

He went to slap her but she caught his hand by the wrist, throwing it off to the side. She stormed off, away from the confused onlookers. She continued, not even looking back once and slowly disappearing into the scenery.

"I wonder what the hell that was all about." An elbow connected to Sasuke's said, jolting him from his slight shock.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and shook his head in just as much confusion. He smirked, looking from Sakura to Naruto.

"One thing is for sure. He definitely makes it obvious that he doesn't like her."

"That's for sure." Piped up Sakura, taking a place beside Sasuke. "It almost seems that he can't wait to cause a problem between her and himself."

They all fell silent, as their eye fix themselves on said man as he walked over to them. A phony smile smeared on to his face.

"Please excuse her. Yumi is a very…complicated girl you could say." He smiled, looking back as though she were still there. "Very ambitious, mind you, and very talented, just little hot tempered. Now to more pressing matters. I will be escorting the lead representative of your village to discuss matters thoroughly with the heads of our community. Will we are doing that, the others are allowed to roam freely throughout the town."

Kakashi eyes peered over his book, sighing silently. He flopped it closed, shoving it back into his pocket and slipping his hand into the ones on his pants as well.

"See you kiddies later then." He smiled half-heartedly and followed behind the man. "Oh we never did catch your name by the way." Kakashi said more as a statement, not a question.

"Oh yes. Please excuse my lack of manners. My name is Kisho and I am the lead representative and negotiator for our nation."

- - -

"Man I am so bored. There is nothing to do here. Everyone only seems to work. The kids aren't even playing around here." Naruto sighed, letting his head fall into the palm of his left hand and his other fingers tracing scribbles into the dirt. "Don't you guys have good places to go to around here? OH! Like a ramen hut?" Naruto face lit up as he bounced up and down in joy, hoping for a good response.

"Yeah, it's just down the path here. Has a giant red and yellow sign, hard to miss. Why? Is that where you all would like to eat."

"Oh man! Would we ever!" came the cheery blondes' voice once again, although mumbling and groans escaped the other members of group sevens' mouths.

- - -

The group of five adolescents made their way down the dirt path as Naruto rambled on about his favourite types of ramen and about the people that work at the hut in Konoha, and whatever else he could come up with about the "out-of-this-world" dish.

Sasuke just ignored him as usual and walked ahead of the others. His mind wandered back and forth, from Yumi to his brother and how it seemed almost to good to be true that there was another Uchiha alive other than himself. His attention was automatically drawn to Ryuu when the boy came running up past him, waving his hand in the air.

"Hey Yumi!"

Ryuu called to her, his arm flailing in the air trying to capture her attention. Her dark eyes slide to the side and he turned her head a little to the side (though her body stayed firmly in place on the stool she was sitting on) to acknowledge his greeting. She smiled lightly, the corner of her mouth just lifting at the corner of where her full, soft, pink lips joined. Giving her hand a slight wiggle as she said hello back and then Sasuke realized that Yumi was presently seated at the outdoor ramen hut. Ryuu was right. The big red and yellow sign really was hard to miss.

"Care if we join you? We were all just about to grab a bite to eat." Ryuu said as he smiled, hovering over her shoulder and an overly joyful grin stamped on his face.

The two guys surrounded Yumi; Okito leaned against the counter and nudged at her arm, forcing her to look up at the offending hand. She slapped it away when he persisted and sighed in annoyance.

"Come sit at a table with us and stop eating by yourself would ya. It's so depressing when you eat all alone all the time." He walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder and then wrapping his arms around her. He then stepped back and pulled at her collar, hinting for her to move with them.

"It's not depressing when I sit alone; I just like to be able to hear my own thoughts and not be disturbed while I eat. And you two insist on talking whenever we have a meal together. Besides…I don't always eat alone." With that she picked herself off of the stool and grabbed her bowl, forcing her way through the two men. She took a seat at the back row of benches placed outside and began to eat again. "Well, aren't you going to sit down? I did move for a reason…"

Everyone began to a take a seat around the picnic bench, Naruto grinning as he moved himself to take a seat beside Yumi but before he could sit down, Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him away rather forcefully and whispered lightly into his ear.

"You'll annoy the hell out of her Naruto." He said an obvious smirk plastered on his face.

Sasuke then took the seat Naruto was going for and then gave a quick glance at him. He almost laughed when Naruto went as red as a cherry and looked like he was about to explode. He stomped off and sat next to Sakura, which was directly in front of himself. Ryuu took a place on the other side of Sakura and Okito next to Yumi.

The rest of them ordered their food, quietly chattering and eating at the same time. Okito gazed at Yumi. He only half way through his dish, along with most of the others, realized she had already finished and sat their quietly as she watched all of them.

"Don't you have class today Yumi? I know we had to go pick these guys up but--" he asked, speaking through the food in his mouth.

She sighed and leaned forward, letting her head rest on her folded fingers. "Yeah I did but I wasn't in the mood to put up with them today. Kisho was acting like an ass earlier and I don't want to take it out on the kids. At not just that but the last mission was a bust. Kai almost got the group killed and I don't want to put up with him at the moment. I almost killed him myself when they told me what happened."

Yumi sigh, shaking her head and rubbing at her eyes. After that there was a short moment of silence before Sakura spoke up.

"You know…It really is uncanny how much you to two look alike." When both pairs of eyes looked up at Sakura, she gave each of them a weak smile before turning back to eat her meal.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?" Ryuu's head lolled on his fist as he peered at both of them. "They are both from the Uchiha clan…Most people look slightly similar. Seeing as the gene stays the same through out each family. Really…That doesn't leave much room for improvement. Not like any is needed." He chuckled as he looked up at Yumi, her eyes just rolling.

Yumi then stood up suddenly, bowing her head and throwing some money onto the table. "Please excuse me but I have things that must be tended to."

Sasuke stood up moments later, looking at the others and bowing his before making his way.

"Oi, Sasuke bastard! Where the hell are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"None of your business dobe." He answered his tone rude and harsh. He started to venture quickly away from the group in pursuit of his fellow clan member.

"Yeah right you pervert! You are going to go follow her!" Naruto snickered when Sasuke turned around and glared at him. It looked as if his eyes would burst right out of his head from the angered expression present on his face.

Sasuke glanced down the road, trying to spot Yumi. He saw a blur of black fade into the forest and he dashed off after her, only a bit of dust filtering the air to where he once was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah I finally finished the first chapter! I know it was a little slow but bear with me. This chapter was basically to just introduce you to some of the new characters I added in.

Oh and don't forget to review…I will give you a cookie


	2. Sasuke: Unknown Prophecy

Okay I have had people asking me where Kakashi went, and I can assure you that he has not left the story! But I have a slight comedic twist in the third chapter planned so he won't appear until then. I know there are a lot of Kakashi fans out there but I think you readers will like what I did when you read the third chapter. I find it funny but maybe my humor is a little wack.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't then I failed but oh well…That is why you review! So I can help write better pieces for all you readers…if any.

Disclaimer: We've gone over this, I don't own it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

**Unknown Prophecy **

I entered the forest in a rush, trying to catch a glimpse of Yumi. My eyes quickly scanned left and right but nothing caught my attention. Suddenly there was a bursting wave of chakra and I hurriedly followed the trail… Because I knew it was her. The girl I had grown up with and known since childhood was alive. Though it didn't make sense to me because I had watched her die. Everyone in the village, including the Hokage had come that day. She was to be killed for something I did not know about but it was supposed to be a turning point, an attempt for the better for our Clan and village. But here she was, the same girl that I had grown up with from so many years ago.

I jumped through the trees, shifting from tree branch to tree branch, moving easily through the foliage. I quickly slapped away offending bits of leaves as the wisped passed my face, a low growl suddenly slipping past out my throat. Where in the hell did she get to? She couldn't have gotten far, she was walking after all. But then again I know I can't underestimate her. The last time I did…My hand came to my face almost automatically, my eyes closing as I tried to push the though out of my head.

"_Aniki! You said you would train with me today! "Tiny arms flew in the air trying to catch my older brothers attention and a bright gleaming grin plastered on my young and not yet matured face. My mouth corners of my mouth were tugged in a slight frown and the same words as always were given to me._

"_Sorry Sasuke, not today. I am busy." He always said that to him. Nothing more, nothing less. It frustrated him beyond belief, yet he knew there was nothing that could be done about it. _

_They stood in the training grounds where Sasuke rarely ever had a chance to accompany his brother due to him being 'busy'. Sasuke sighed, leaning against a tree and looking up, smirking at his older brother. "And what is it you are busy with brother?"_

_Itachi smiled, something Sasuke found very chilling to see even if it did suit him rather nicely. He then bent his hand down, just like he always did and motioned me forward. Like always, I ran to him. To this very day I never understood why I always fell for the same trick because I knew what would follow if I did so. And just as every other time, I got to close and he poked my forehead. He then kneeled down and looked into my eyes, ruffling my hair and then standing back up. "I have to help train another child, ord —"_

"_Why do you insist on calling me a child!" A girl about the same age as me at the time exited the under brush, pushing bits and pieces of fallen hair out of her face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and took a cocky stance before Itachi. "I'm almost as strong as you yet you continue to call me a child. I don't get it? What does it take to make you stop?" She almost said this in a whine as my eyes followed her as she clung to Itachi. At the time I felt a pang of jealousy because even I, his own brother, had never had the chance to hug him. I clenched my fist but soon released them as my gaze was met by hers, the same black whirlpools._

"_You're nii-san's brother right? Sasuke?" She walked up to me, that same cocky look on her face as she took my face in one of her hands and moved it about. Her expression then fell blank and her hands moved to her hips. She then smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Yumi. Your brother trains me too." At first, I have to admit. I didn't want to take her hand. Who the hell did she think she was. She was the reason that I didn't get to see my aniki. But when I looked up, Itachi was staring at me, a trace of a smile pulling at the corner of his lip. So I took her hand, hers, so much softer than mine but yet, so much more worn down by fighting and work. _

_I stared at her and a smirk met my lips as I drew out a kunai and through it at her. It did. It hit her right in the chest, but as soon as it imbedded itself beneath the surface of her skin, a cloud of smoke appeared and I felt my arm being forced up. I tried to move but I was thrown to the ground, my face hitting the dirt in full force. Then I noticed the pain screaming through my stretched muscles of my arm. I winced in pain and tried to move but it only intensified the horrible feeling racking my body. The suddenly, without my acknowledgment, I started to cry and that's when she loosened up._

"_Are you okay Sasuke?" Her lips were right by my ear and I could feel her warm breath hit my shell as she spoke softly to me. I then felt her weight shift as she moved off of my body and moved in front of me, he nose almost touching mine. I though I must have been radiating heat because my cheeks were burning with a blush at how close she was to me. To close for my liking. Her hands gripped my shoulder picked me up and that's when I met my brothers eyes. The look of disappointment and…something else I really could read or understand. I knew I had made an embarrassment myself and in the presence of the one person I had wished it hadn't been._

_I shoved myself away from Yumi and turned my back to them. I then ran. Ran away from them and the unreadable look in my brother's eyes, everything because it just reminded me how much I couldn't do and how far apart Itachi and I were from one another. With that thought, Itachi teaching Yumi made me feel even worse. What was so special about her that he had to neglect me over it._

_I remember arriving home late that night, my mother meeting me at the door her arms quickly wrapping around my small frame. I let my head fall into her shoulder, she smelt of water lilies and her words became slurred to my ears, something about me worrying her about my whereabouts. I didn't care at the moment. Mother than let go of me and she smiled reassuringly. She sat me down on the front porch and took off my wet sandals, the water still clung to them from the rain earlier on in the evening. She led me to the diner table and I took my seat. My father glanced at me, the same reaction as per usual. Itachi was already sitting down, his chopsticks working slowly through the rice my mother had prepared._

"_I thought you would have come home right after Sasuke…" I looked, to see Itachi staring at me as he resumed eating his dish._

"_I...well…" What was I supposed to say, to him and my parents. That I ran off to sulk by myself about how pathetic I was. How I couldn't defend myself when any real shinobi would be able to? My head fell, my line of vision falling into my lap as I tried to avoid the question. "I guess…I just needed time…To think, you know." Why was he asking me this anyway? Did he not tell mother or father about it and now expected me to tell them about me failure. Well it wasn't going to happen. "Well how come you never told me you could never train me because you were with that Yumi girl?"_

_That's when it turned deadly silent. I looked up and my brother had laid his bowl back on the table. My mother was peering over her shoulder, her eyebrow cocked in curiosity and my father just let his head lean into his hand. "Well I have been given orders to help her reach her full potential."_

"_Well, I suppose it will help build your relationship, neh?" Relationship? What was he talking about? My father smiled, something I knew was not genuine. My brother just did the same and smiled back. The tension filled the room like a smoke even though words ceased to be spoken afterwards._

"_I don't think she realizes what is truly going on though. With us that is. She is still far too young to understand." With that, my father laughed and took a sip out of his glass, the brown liquid of the sake escaping into the dark cavern that was his mouth. He then set the cup back down and gazed at Itachi. I, though, was still confused about the whole conversation that was transpiring._

"_Itachi, you are merely thirteen years old. How can you truly understand what your relationship with her means. You are a very smart child but you too, are still too young." He then bowed his head and left the room. My gaze proceeded to watch him depart from the room completely._

Relationship. I never did find out what that was all about. Itachi always did appear annoyed when I asked about Yumi and him. He would just brush me off and leave me to drown in my own confused and lost thoughts. I guess it wasn't important because he proved that the night he… I clenched a fist until my skin turned white and strained against my knuckles. I was going to make him pay no matter what it took. My hand trailed up my chest to my neck, where it lied. The cursed mark, the one thing he may have to resort to. I shook my head; I didn't have time for this type of shit right now. I had something to get done at the moment. The future could wait…for now that is. But how much longer I could was a different story.

A sigh passed through my cracked and dry lips as I swiftly approached a clearing. The sun poured in through the thick darkness that seemed to cover everything so that it was nearly impossible to miss. I sheltered my eyes from the burning blaze of the sun with my arm as I exited the dense field. I landed swiftly and slowly but hesitantly removed my arm away from me eyes. My pupils hadn't quite adjusted to the brightness from outside the forest yet and made my eyes water slightly. I blinked a few times and realized that I had come across a lake. More like a pond but led out into a larger body of water. There lying before me, only a mere few feet away was Yumi. Laying on her back and eyes closed, her head resting on her arms placed behind her head. I slowly approached her, knowing there was no reason to be secretive. I gave her a once over and say her head turn to the side, her staring up at me. I stopped, standing only a few feet away from her. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and gradually work itself into a smirk.

I just gazed at her for a few moments, not completely sure of what I came here to in the first place. I then heaved a sigh and let out the first thing that popped into my mind. "How did you escape?" Short and blunt, right to the point, and I guess that is what I wanted to know the most. How did she survive and my parents couldn't. They died and they were just as skilled as any other shinobi.

"What exactly do you mean by 'escaped'?" She sat up, propping herself on her elbows. Then she sat up fully, back hunching as she crossed her legs in a sitting position. She stared up at me, she knew what I was talking about but she just insisted on being difficult. She brought her leg up to her chest and rested an arm on it, smiling calmly at me.

"Everyone was killed. You were just a child. You have never been able to beat that bastard. So I don't understand how you are here right now." Yumi just continued to look up at me, and frankly, I found it intimidating. She always did that. Even when we were kids, she would just peer at you until you looked away.

"Well I didn't do anything special, if that is what you are wondering…" She transferred her gazed to the water, the water rippling from tiny insects moving along the waters edge. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed and took a stand in front of me. "I was moved out here, about five months before you brother killed everyone. So I wasn't there when it happened."

We stood there in silence for quite some time, I'm guessing she didn't know what to say now or she just didn't have anything to say. I hesitantly took a seat on the ground, Yumi following suit and sitting down where she had been before. I shifted a little, the tension that thickly pooling the air made me feel oddly uneasy. She lied back down and moved my arms, placing them on my knees.

"So…" When she turned to me, I felt as though I was being tested under her gaze. Her eyes felt like they were piercing through me but they had the gentlest look in them. "Why were you sent here? I mean…it has been over eight years or so." She smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. Not an obvious one but it was definitely there. The way she seemed to be transfixed in a memory, just staring off in space…and that sadden look that laced her dark eyes. I never realized I was staring at her until she broke the harsh silence.

"I was supposed to be the one who killed everyone. They thought I was the dangerous one, so they had to get me away from the village and the people who resided there." She gave a forced chuckle but I could tell it bothered her. She shook her head and let it hang in between her legs. And what was she talking about? She was supposed to…but how would someone know that?

"Obviously you aren't aware but someone, an older man, came to our village at one point in time and made some kind of prophecy about a bad seed within the clan. Over the years, everyone thought that it would never come true but when Itachi was born, it changed matters. Your father didn't want to believe that his oldest son would ever commit such a crime so he refused to acknowledge the facts in front of him. But then I was born. My mother died when she gave birth to me and my father died on a mission so I was left to defend for myself. When I started to develop skills akin to Itachi, it was a good break for your father. No one believed that I would do such a thing but your father had his son to look out for. With that in mind, your brother and I were to be married, a way that was supposed to keep me in check if needed. He also wanted the marriage so that we could have a child with equal skills. He thought that with both parents of such an amazing abilities that chances of producing a child of similar talent."

So that was there relationship. It made sense…in a kind of twisted way. But now I knew what it all meant when my parents discussed it.

"Although I was young and still growing, I was equally matched with your brother. Well not completely but I developed as fast as he had when he was my age. But I guess that fact that he had to baby-sit his entire life pushed him a little too far. It was something I knew, even then, that he didn't want. He wanted to live his own life and with the clan always holding him down, he would never accomplish that. I suppose our people took one step to far because that is when Itachi rid himself of that nuisance. I'm guessing that is the way he looked at it at the time." She sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hands and shaking her head. At first I thought she was crying but seemed to be amused. "I was supposed to be killed but Itachi said that maybe they should send me somewhere secluded incase that were wrong. I found it weird at the time, but when I last talk to your brother, he told me what was going to happen and I wasn't going to stop him. I couldn't, no one could. He didn't, of course, come right out and tell me that he was going to slaughter the clan but I knew he had that in mind."

I turned sharply and glared at her. How can she say things like that? She knew what was going to happen and she did nothing to stop it. She could have saved everyone but she didn't. She was equally responsible for all their deaths just as Itachi was. I went to go at her, but lifted her hand as to silence my actions.

"I knew what I had done wrong but I was young at the time. And scared. For me and my life. I didn't want to die but I knew if I said anything or even tried to, Itachi would make sure I wouldn't. So I was sent here, a family friend took me in and I lived her, trying to rebuild me life. Soon after, I received word that I would be inheriting a large amount of money and belongings from the clan due to the fact they had been killed. I didn't keep most of the things I was given. I couldn't. I had betrayed everyone and I knew it. Having there things in my home did not help me sleep at night either."

She let her head rest in the palm of her hand, a soft and almost inaudible sigh escaping her lips. A chilling breeze blew her hair and she laid down on the ground, her black locks scattering the earth beneath her head. She rolled her head to the side and peered up at me, a half-hearted smile stretching across her face.

"But…" Her eyebrows arched in a look of anticipation and confusion, surprise even at the fact I was talking. "Didn't you feel…betrayed? I mean, they had no evidence that you were the one that was going to murder everyone. Even Itachi. He let you take the blame." She laughed and smiled.

"Just because I was supposed to marry him, we didn't really have anything in common. But I presume that was his way of showing affection towards me. By letting me take the fall, he let me live. He was the one who suggested me to live here in the first place. I did care for Itachi, don't get me wrong but we weren't suited for one another, and I betrayed our people so what difference did it make if they betrayed me. I deserved it. Not just that but they were thinking of you and the others in the village. They were considering your future in the way that they wanted you to have one. I can't blame them for that. But you…I guess he never killed you because you never forced him to do anything. Never judged him. And–"

"But he said I wasn't worth killing…" My voice nothing but a whisper. I almost felt ashamed to say it because I knew it was true. I couldn't do anything. "He said I wasn't a challenge, so he left me to live and told me to kill him when I had enough power."

"Well I think he most likely said that because he knew if he just left you alive, you would kill him for revenge anyway. So he just added fuel to the fire and gave you that push you needed to do it. Itachi could have easily told you that you would never be strong enough but he gave you the option to get stronger…He didn't have to be that nice. Plus that was a way that you didn't have to bound by the clan. You could grow on your own and not have to live by always having to wonder if you were good enough. Of course this is all just theory. I can't be completely sure, I could be absolutely wrong."

"He took everything away from me. Itachi took everyone's futures away just of his own selfish gain. So that he would be able to grow. But everyone has to make sacrifices. I'm sure he wasn't the only one to feel trapped with in the clan; he didn't have to kill anyone. He could have just left." This was pissing me off. Why was I trying to explain this? I have my mind set and nothing is going to change it. And why was she trying to defend him. Well she obviously did care for him but doesn't want to admit it to anyone or herself.

"Well you want to know what? You are the one that is being selfish now. You want everything back but it isn't going to happen. Just be thankful that he didn't kill you and that you have a future to continue living. Don't waste your time on something that you can never achieve." Her words rung true, though they were harsh and unwanted by my ears. I knew what I was chasing after might be impossible but I wasn't going to give up just because one person didn't believe in me. I don't care what it takes me…even if I have to sell my soul, I would do it.

With that, a smile formed on my lips and I let out a short chuckle. "Maybe it is but I refuse to do nothing. Why should I? I have nothing to live for. He took that away." I stood up. I couldn't stand being in her presence any longer. She was starting to annoy me and I think she knew that. I stuffed my hands into my shorts pockets and began to walk off. She didn't say anything or protest to me staying. She just laid there and rolled her eyes, which I caught out of the corner of me eye. I smirked and continued to take my leave when I heard the voice of a person I really didn't want to be around right at the moment.

"Sasuke you bastard!" He yelled as he came pelting down the green field and hurriedly approaching me. I hated it when he said me name. I had heard it so many times from him that it was almost as bad when Sakura said my name to get my attention. Before I had a chance to brace myself, he jumped me and him and myself went toppling backwards. "You just left and didn't tell us where you were going! What the hell is up with you today?"

"Arg…Get off dobe. I don't have ti--?" I lifted Naruto off of me and through him to the side, causing him to land flat onto his back. He groaned and sat up quickly, trying to go at me again. Like

I said; I did not want to be around him right now.

"Gees' Sasuke! What's the matter with you? That stick in your ass seems to be in deeper than usual. Damn…" He stuck out his tongue and stood back up, rubbing his butt from falling on it. I just rolled over and laced my fingers together and locked them behind me head. Naruto looked from me and then to Yumi, his eyes widening in bewilderment and his hand letting his fingers run through his wild and tangled hair.

"Okito." Came Yumi's commanding voice, compelling me to sit up and look over at the scene. I heard feet scamper and Okito and Ryuu appeared before her. She stood up and brushed herself off and rested her hands on her slim hips. "Well I need to get back to my house and begin a meal for them to eat. I'm not sure were they will be staying but bring to the house when the food is ready. It should be finished before dark so bring them then, until then, do whatever you want okay. Show them around or something. But Okito I would like you to help me with the preparations to Ryuu, I will leave you in charge of taking care of the group. 'Til then…"

With that they were gone and no where to be found. Only a few leaves of where they had once been filtered the air, drifting slowly in the calm breeze. Everyone just sat in silence, although Naruto seemed to be amusing himself with something on the ground with the sounds that he kept making. Sakura wasn't saying anything and that itself I found odd and Ryuu just looked to each person.

"Well was there anything any of you wanted to do? If you prefer, you can look around on your own and we can meet back her at a designated time?" His statement was more of a question as he peered at the group, looking hopeful for an answer. He sighed and sat down leaning against a tree, his head falling back. Sakura still hadn't moved from her position and her eyes where dilated, making her looked more spaced out than ordinarily. "Well? Anything?" Ryuu asked again. Sakura moved her gaze her eyes up and nodded.

"Yes. That sounds like a very good idea right now"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah I finished the second chapter. I am so happy. I kind of think that it is written a lot better than my first chapter because it is a lot more organized that my first one. Oh well, I like this and I'm happy. I hoped you like it though, I decided to change the perspective to make it a little different.

Until next time and don't forget to review!


End file.
